


This Feeling

by DannyPhantom619, vvalrider



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Mori - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom619/pseuds/DannyPhantom619, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: Short story - Dawn blames Frank for all the wrong in her and Susie's lives.





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, DannyPhantom619 for the idea.  
> Sorry if it's too short!

Dawn grunted, shoving down the taller survivor down onto the gravel. A loud yelp came from his mouth as he made contact with the floor. He whimpered as he scrambled to get away, nails digging into the dirt. She slammed her knife down on his ankle and pulled him back towards her, shoving him on his back.

His glasses were cracked, but she could still see her reflection, the masks reflection. Seeing that damn thing only made her angrier, but not at the poor man under her. Fucking Frank ruined their damn lives, it was his fault they were there in the first place. If he had never moved to Ormond, Susie and she could have run away as they had planned. They would have shacked up somewhere in Seattle, they had plans and the other's ruined them.

All she saw was red and his stupid fucking face.

Raising her knife, she growled and jammed her knife down into his chest, making him wail from the pain. He wrapped his shaky hands around hers and cried softly, unable to speak. Suddenly Dawn felt guilty. It wasn't his fault she was in this position, she could only blame herself for going along with the group's antics. Maybe if she had convinced Susie to run away sooner, they wouldn't have killed that poor man.

Dawn hesitated for a moment, his blood staining her hands red. She could hear the all familiar whispers of the Entity, it called her name softly and she shut her eyes. This isn't where she wanted to be. This wasn't something she had wanted to do.

She had to remind herself to follow its rules. If she obeyed, then she could stay with her _friends_. She could stay with **Susie**.

This place wasn't ideal, but at least the roles weren't reversed. It really could be worse.

Dawn pressed the knife deeper into the survivor's chest, tugging downwards to finish him off. There was no struggle to stop her and he let go of her hands. The life slipped from his eyes and his skin went pale.

She pushed herself up and wiped her blade on her thigh. Her ears rang as the Entity spoke, praising and persuading her to continue.

This was her job and the reward was the only person who mattered.


End file.
